


angel of death

by alizaporter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dadza, Death, Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, SBI Family Dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide Attempt, phil created ghostbur, philza is an angel of death, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy in exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter
Summary: Phil hated to step in.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dream smp fic, feel free to leave feedback! I don't plan on adding more to this, but if there are more canon moments that occur what this angel of death thing would work well with I might write more. Hope you enjoy!

Phil hated to step in.

He hated being the entity that guided his friends to the other side. He hated feeling like a vessel, a means to an end, unable to separate himself from his work. 

He does, for a while. He falls to Earth. He builds an empire and has children, starts a family. He didn’t think that they would ever find out. He didn’t realize by bringing his family into his world, they would naturally flirt with the line between life and death.

Wilbur was the first. He was talking to him when he felt the pull, the knowledge that carnage was happening. That he would be involved. When he appeared to claim the dead, they were still alive.

And it was Wilbur. Somehow, Wilbur already knew. He could see it in his eyes, begging for death. He knew that only Philza could release him from his ties to the mortal world. 

He kills him with his own sword. He rarely had to step in, to get his hands dirty. Often he just guided them to the other side, wherever it was for them. Helped them slip away peacefully. And when he cradled Wilbur’s body, caught in the headlights by the citizens of L’Manberg and the greater Dream SMP, he vanished. He tried to drag Wilbur’s soul to the other side, but burdened with grief and confusion, neither of them could go. He let his emotions get involved. He separated the psychopath Wilbur had become with the boy that he raised. He had never done this before, not to another soul. He split Wilbur’s in two. He left the one with the happy memories to wander the world as a ghost. He sent the broken one to the darkest corners of the afterlife, so far into the void that he didn’t think he’d see him again.

Ghostbur is loving, Ghostbur is kind, but he haunts him. His confusion reminds Phil what he did to a human being. To a mortal soul. In his millennia guiding souls he had never formed an attachment. But when he became a father, it was far too late.


	2. Chapter Two

Techno learned it differently. His oldest friend became his shadow, constantly defending his fragile life force. Phil was immortal, all things considered, but his human form only had one life. Techno was determined to protect it. Techno wasn’t Philza’s son. He had yelled it and screamed it, crying into oblivion that he couldn’t get attached to people for them to use and betray them. He saw Techno as his son, but called him his best friend. For his friend’s sake, they kept one another at arm’s length.

When Phil had first met Techno, he was entranced by the man who couldn’t seem to die.As he spilled carnage on the battlefield, it was natural for Phil to be right behind him, collecting souls and trading shadows. He never even came close. 

His heart would leap when Techno would fight a particularly challenging foe. But his friend seemed to rise every time. Technoblade never dies. He was a legend, simply put. 

When he looked out his window on the dawn of Techno’s execution, he knew that Techno wouldn’t die. He had consistently felt the pull of death on those who were close, and Techno never was. Even as the anvil crashed upon him, and Phil still sank in despair watching him suffer, it was no surprise when Techno broke free, grasping the totem.

And when Philza managed to break the chains that kept him in L’Manburg, he ran home and began to tell Techno everything. But strangely enough, Techno already seemed to know. 

“I leave death in my wake and you have a magnet for death. I didn’t know the whole story but I knew enough. This doesn’t change who you are, Philza Minecraft, the only man who would never betray me.”

Techno only protested a little when Phil hugged him, his wings circling around them in protection.


	3. Chapter Three

Phil was in the shadows when his son, Tommy, died the first two times. The reckless child who hadn’t listened since he could barely lift a sword, had hovered above the lava pool for a sickeningly long time.

When a person makes a decision that results in death, Phil is never supposed to step in. But he does. He teleports in a second, scooping Tommy out of the air inches from the lava. It sears the tips of his wings and he feels as if he is being cooked. But Tommy lived. When Phil sets him down far from the ledge and looks into Tommy’s tear filled eyes, the response he never expected was 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Phil. Your dad.” Sarcasm was something he had picked up from his many years on earth, and his voice was laced with it.

“No you’re not. Phil can’t fucking fly. He can’t teleport. He can’t- why the hell am I not dead?”

“I saved you” Phil muttered softly.

“Why? I’ve done so many terrible fucking things, Phil. I deserved to die. I made that choice. You don’t get to make it for me!”

“Do you want to die, Tommy?”

His instant response is surprising. “No. But if I do, Dream can’t hurt me anymore.”

“What did Dream do?”

Tommy tells him. They sit on the hard, painful netherrack, tucked behind a wall of cobblestone hastily constructed by Tommy himself. The air is hot and their breathing is hoarse, but when Tommy finishes his story, Phil finally understands Techno’s bloodlust. The desire to murder to make someone feel pain, not to erase it. 

“We’re going to fucking get Dream, Tommy. I’ll send him to the depths myself. He’ll never hurt you again.”

Suddenly, Tommy was the wide eyed child he had raised again. His eyes were filled with hope.

“You promise?”

Phil smiled. “Of course. We have Techno on our side. We have each other. We’re family.”

Tommy had cast one last glance at the lava pit, a moment of hesitance. Phil put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.”


End file.
